This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Instrumentation in the CUMC Structural and Functional Genomics Core centers around two types of instrumentation: (1) the Nanogen Nanochip Molecular Biology Microarray Workstation, a targeted microarray for rapid genomic analysis related to detecting specific single and multiple nucleotide polymorphisms;and (2) two Bio-Rad CHEF DRIII pulsed field gel electrophoresis (PFGE) systems, one Bio-Rad GenePath PFGE system, and three field inversion get electrophoresis systems (FIGE), routinely used for genomic fingerprinting. Joseph A. Knezetic, Ph.D. had primary day-to-day responsibility for the core operation.